


Dream

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [27]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, gun shot wounds, injuries, merman Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: What happened after Jack got shot?
Series: writer's month 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is a sequel to Ocean

Jack slowly regains consciousness. What happened? Why does he feel so bac? Everything hurts, but his back the most.

When he finally is able to open his eyes, it’s dark. Where is he? When he looks around, he appears to be in a cave, it’s damp. There is water next to him and he tries to see anything but it is just too dark.

Searching his memory about why he feels so bad doesn’t explain why he is here. He was letting Mac escape. Wait, he was shot, that would explain why his back hurts so much.

He doesn’t see Mac, so he hopes he got away somehow. Trying to remember how he got here, he moves and pain shoots through him. Eyes squeezing shut , he doesn’t notices Mac surfaces next to him. The moment a cold hand touches him, he nearly has a heart attack and his eyes snap open.

‘Mac! Jezus kid, you almost gave me a heart attack.’ He groans when he moves.

Mac looks worried and tries to check Jack’s wound, so he lets him, turning his back towards Mac. Mac dives away, leaving Jack alone, but not for long. When he re-appears he has some sort of kelp in his hands. Squashing it with a rock until it is some sort of paste, he covers the wound with it.

Jack can almost immediately feel the difference. There is some sort of numbing agent in the seaweed and Jack can feel some of the tension leave his muscles.

However, it doesn´t take long before the numbing feeling spreads through his body. He tries to question Mac, but he just looks in interest. Just before Jack loses consciousness, Mac waves his hand, like he did in the tank.

* * *

Jack enters the world of the living all at once this time.

‘Welcome back.’ A large guys greets him.

‘W’ht?’ he croaks.

‘Don’t talk. We’ve got you, you are safe.’

Jack squints against the light, he is clearly no longer in the cave. How did he get out of it?

‘Lay still, we will take care of you. You were lucky the wound got plugged somehow, it stopped the bleeding.’

‘Where did you find me?’

‘Some fishermen said they were attracted by some abnormal activity in the water. When they arrived on the beach, they found you. Now, let’s get you to a hospital.’

Jack nods tiredly. Had it been a dream, after all?


End file.
